The Order of Planets
by Minerva Blue
Summary: Basically a history about my Senshi Sailor Clios and the reason she exists. I know your probably tired of these stories but I'm actually quite proud of this one. All I ask is give it a chance, read a chapter. You might enjoy it. *finished*
1. When the moon is gone...

This is about my character, Sailor Clios. I always like to put together a basic logic to my stories and this story is proof of that. There really is no planet called Clios but this might make you believe there could have been (if I did it right). Anyway this story explains a lot of things away. Why there is a Sailor Clios, and the story of the Sailor Gem. I've rewritten my Sailor Clios story(Seeds of Darkness) and chapters have been edited. Hence the reason for the repost. Anyway, enjoy ;o)  
  
  
Disclaimer: Lets see, I do not own Sailor Moon. But this brief history and Clios is mine.  
  
==============================  
  
"Clios blazing inferno!"  
  
The Youma cried out as it began to break apart and disintegrate into nothing. Pheobe looked at the white wand in her hand and ran her fingers upon the rainbow gem set on top, reflecting the black space she stood in. All the planets were there before her as they passed swiftly in their orbit. Mercury came first, Then came Venus, and Earth. The Moon passed right by her. It kept going slower and slower as Mars came before her, then Jupiter. She kept watching. Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and then Pluto. Charon circling around it. Slowly her eyes began to fall upon the last planet, which failed to pass by like the others had done. It slowed to a stop. Her planet, Clios. Then, if the rest hadn't been strange enough, she began to circle around it. There was no light; the magenta clouds emitted a glow that brightened the bluish surface of the planet. As she looked upon her home she began to get a strange feeling, the clouds began to dissipate and reform, creating the image of a celestial being with silver odongos. It   
  
was the lady Selenity who smiled upon her, goddess of the moon. Her planet, herself, and everything else vanished.  
  
Pheobe Mahou awoke in her bed, finding herself once again alone in her room. Everything was as it was and sleepily she pushed her tight shoulder length purple curls out of her face. What was that dream?  
  
For the past month she had been having similar dreams. All about her planet, which vanished in and out and there was always the queen who was a regular visitor in her subconscious.  
  
Pheobe sighed and splashed the water on her face. She had to find out about this; why was she having these dreams? She needed information from the one person who could truly help her.  
  
***************************  
  
Pheobe was never a regular visitor at the Tenou house. Although they never feuded, she just never had a reason to visit. So it was understandable why she felt a little nervous about being there, but she was on a mission and slowly she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
Pheobe waited patiently for what seemed like hours until the face of a tall woman with green hair and garnet eyes appeared before her, she nodded in recognition. "Good morning Pheobe. Is there something wrong?"  
  
Pheobe shook her head. No, nothing was wrong, nothing except these dreams. "No Setsuna."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I...just need to talk to you, about something."  
  
She nodded. Good, that meant she was going to listen. "What do you know about my planet?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Setsuna I want to know about Clios."  
  
Setsuna looked at Pheobe, pausing for a minute before nodding. "Would you come in for tea?"  
  
Pheobe nodded and Setsuna smiled, letting her in. "What did you want to know?"  
  
"Tell me everything."  
  
======================================  
  
It was the dawn of a new age, the nine planets existed in harmony and the system of planets were finally settling into peace. The woman you saw was not Selenity. I believe the silver goddess you described in your dream was Phebe.  
  
*My Name*  
  
In a way, yes. Phebe was the ruler of the moon before Selenity rose to claim the throne. Of course every era is not without it's problems. At this time there were, on the planets, two species of humans at the time. The more dominant humans called Lunarians, and a thought to be lesser species known as Astrals.  
  
*But what does this have to do with me?*  
  
Everything. The Lunarians were, in a word, the backbone of society. They ruled the high positions, well respected and made up the majority of human population. Unfortunately this left the Astrals at a disadvantage and were often thought to be lesser beings. What could these people possibly offer that the Lunarians could not already give? These people were the unfortunate rejects of society.  
  
*Were they?*  
  
I didn't think so. What the Astrals lacked in diplomatic ability they excelled at in the arts. In a time where individuality was frowned upon the Astrals had no choice but to embrace it. Their powers grew with their abilities and it was said they could call down the stars themselves to their aid.  
  
These growing new abilities came to frighten the Lunarians, and they began to grow fearful of the new power the Astrals had acquired.  
  
*What happened?*  
  
Nothing yet. If you merely allow something to live often it will exist peacefully and will be content in its world. But the seeds of discontent had already begun to grow and many began to see steps to power upon the backs of the Astrals.  
  
Now times of peace are not usually as peaceful as they may seem. In an era where such peace is maintained many strive to take advantage of the serenity. Such a man existed named Count Vladimer of Earth.  
  
Vladimer saw an advantage in the Astral, his way to power. For in his mind he had created a plan to unleash a civil war and usurp the throne of Phebe.  
  
Your story begins three years afterwards; Vladimer had already begun to acquire a following when a young Astral was born on the moon. A child prodigy, she had mastered several of the arts that were the pride of her people and possessed an outstanding empathic ability. Her name was Clio, and it is here our story begins.  
  
=======================  
  
Clio smiled, twisting her violet braids as her eyes devoured the words in her book. Smiling once more she slammed her book shut and slid it beneath her pillow.  
  
"Clio?"  
  
Clio turned around and smiled at her sister Calliope. "Yes?"  
  
Calliope sighed, finding a chair and sitting beside her sister. "I know you were reading another book Clio."  
  
"Sister?"  
  
"I know you better than that. You were reading and stopped as soon as you sensed me coming." She reached under the pillow and pulled out said book. "You stuffed it under your pillow. Really, don't you have a better hiding space?"  
  
Clio smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't get the wall space open in time."  
  
Calliope sighed sadly at her sister. "Clio you really need to start packing. It's not safe, not with the threat of war."  
  
"The moon is safe, Queen Phebe would never see her people harmed."  
  
"The Queen may not have much of a say if war is brought here."  
  
Clio folded her arms. "Urania doesn't have to run."  
  
Calliope frowned. "Urania hides her heritage well enough. No one suspects she is an Astral."  
  
Clio nodded slowly, her eyes drifted toward the window as she looked out at the earth. At 15 years she was the youngest of her eight sisters. No, Thalia was the youngest at 12. But Clios herself came in a close second to age. "Where will we go, if we have to leave?"  
  
"There's a place on Pluto. Mom will take us there if it gets bad. Right now I wouldn't worry about it, war won't come to the moon."  
  
Clio smiled nodding. In return Calliope smiled, standing to return to her duties.  
  
Immediately Clio opened up her wall. She had found the small open space when she was ten, the perfect hiding place large enough to fit two small children, or at the very least a library of knowledge. A treasury of books lay in her special wall space, books forbidden to Astrals. Outlawed by a handful of nobles who decided it would be safer if the lesser beings were not able to learn. Quietly she picked up her bag and selected 3 of her favorite books, concealing the true contents   
of her luggage with a layer of clothing on top.  
  
Grinning she ran out her room, bag slung over her shoulder as she slipped out the door.  
  
During this time Count Vladimer was in conference. Although this was not the usual visitor he expected, his new guest had put forward an appealing proposal.  
  
"You're kidding. What did you say your name was?"  
  
The dark robed figure grinned. "Nemesis my Lord."  
  
"I'm not a Lord yet, be careful what you say."  
  
"If you do what I say, you shall be a king."  
  
Vladimer smiled, leaning over on his desk. "And what do you plan, Nemesis?"  
  
"You are aware of the Queen's Gem?"  
  
Vladimer nodded. "The Empyrium Crystal. Said to hold great power, as well as that of the Sailor Senshi."  
  
Nemesis nodded. "I want it."  
  
Vladimer nearly coughed. "You must be joking. You know how heavily guarded that Crystal is? Not even a mouse can get through its protection."  
  
"I will provide you with the means."  
  
  
  
*Wait. I thought the Sailor Gem contained the Senshi powers.*  
  
*It wasn't always that way. The Empyrium crystal was once much more then it is today.*  
  
*Then what about the Sailor Gem?*  
  
*I'll get to that part.*  
  
  
  
Clio slowed down when she reached the roads near the Moon Palace. Stopping for a moment she looked in amazement at the magnificent building.   
  
"Hello."  
  
Clio jumped, turning around to a girl with long silver pigtails hanging from two odongos on her head. The girl was her height and probably a little older, her shimmering blue dress clear proof she was a noble.  
  
"I'm sorry My Lady, I wasn't loitering...I was just..."  
  
"Amazed by the palace?" The girl replied.  
  
Clio nodded. "Yes my lady."  
  
The girl smiled. "You don't have to address me so formally."  
  
Clio nodded, slowly gaining more confidence to this young woman. "My name is Clio."  
  
"Your face."  
  
All her acquired confidence nearly shattered. "What about it?"  
  
"You're an Astral aren't you?"  
  
Clio scowled, becoming suddenly defensive. "So? There's nothing wrong with being an Astral."  
  
The girl frowned. "I wasn't trying to insult you. I was just making an observation."  
  
"Make it somewhere else. I'm not standing around so you can stare at me for your own amusement!" She scowled angrily, breaking into a run, increasing her distance from the rude Lunarian who had insulted her. She stopped, sighing. Well, she hadn't really insulted her had she?  
  
All the girl had done was make an observation, and she had gotten defensive about it. Clio turned looking back to see if the girl still remained. It was too late to apologize; she quickly noted that as she saw her walking towards the palace with an aid. There was no chance to go to her, it was unheard of for an Astral to set foot on palace grounds except when in servitude.  
  
Clio sighed. Just her luck, maybe if she saw her again then she could apologize. Suddenly remembering what she had gone to do she smiled, glancing at her bag and running off.  
  
  
  
The girl Clio had met was no mere noble. She was at the palace for a reason: she lived there. Phebe was a young Queen, her age just 2 years above Clio she had ascended to the throne after her mother's death 4 years ago, and ruled the Moon Kingdom with benevolence. But when you're living in luxury sometimes you forget to look down. Queen Phebe was hardly aware of the severe segregation the Astrals were accustomed to and if she had been aware of the current events to move against these people some of the following events that were about to occur would never have happened.  
  
Phebe smiled sitting down elegantly in her throne. "Good evening Count Vladimer, what may I do for you?"  
  
Vladimer smiled, rising from his bow. "Your Majesty, it is a great honor to be in your presence. May I introduce The High Priest Nierobe? He has traveled far to gaze upon the sight of our lovely Queen."  
  
Phebe smiled, bowing her head to the robed figure. "Your presence is appreciated High Priest, if you might be so kind to honor us with your appearance at the Rose Ball tonight it would give me joy."  
  
The figure bowed and proceeded to speak quietly to the Count. In reaction Vladimer smiled. "My Queen, The High Priest would be honored to attend. But I am afraid he has a separate agenda."  
  
"What's that Count Vladimer?"  
  
"My lady, The High Priest would be able to return to his clan with pride if he were allowed the opportunity to look upon the sacred Empyrium Crystal only once."  
  
Phebe smiled. "Of course, The High Priest Nierobe will have such an opportunity at tonight's ball, The Empyrium Crystal is always revealed to the public on such occasions."  
  
"You are most kind my queen."  
  
  
  
Count Vladimer grinned as he lifted the curtains and glanced down upon the courtyard. "I can't believe it worked."  
  
"The Queen is naive, it should be easy to retrieve the Crystal from her."  
  
*Wait, how did Clio know how to read?*  
  
*How?*  
  
*You said Astrals weren't allowed forbidden books.*  
  
*Well how did people first learn literature?*  
  
*...They taught themselves?*  
  
*Is it so hard to believe Clio could do the same?*  
  
*Alright, so what happened at the Ball, did they get the Crystal?*  
  
*I haven't reached that part yet.*  
  
*Please Setsuna?*  
  
*All right.*  
  
  
  
Clio enjoyed many blissful hours hidden in a hollow stump, reading her books while Queen Phebe made last minute preparations for the Rose Ball. Nobles from all the planets arrived for the event, all were eager to see their young queen and praise her for another year of peace. The planetary Senshi had arrived and were greeting their lady as well.  
  
  
  
*Were you there?*  
  
*I was obligated to guard the Time Gate*  
  
  
  
No one was aware of the few Lunarians who had seeped into the ballroom as nobles, holding invitations provided by the count himself. No one was aware of the coming danger planned.  
  
The Herald bowed to the people as his stood proudly upon the stage, ready to introduce his Queen.  
  
"Your Majesty the Queen Phebe presents the Legendary Empyrium Crystal."  
  
Phebe smiled, dressed elegantly in her silvery white gown as she made her way upon the stage. "I am honored all of you have chosen to make it to the Moon and bid you stay longer. Those with a long journey home shall be treated to the guest bedrooms where they may rest before their return. My mother Gaea entrusted me with this crystal of out protection. I show it to you now as proof of our survival and our continued prosperity. I present to you, The Empyrium Crystal."  
  
On queue the Queen raised her right hand and revealed the prized treasure for all to see. It glistened with magnificence as it shone above the crowd and a cheer rose up for joy that they would always be safe and protected.  
  
Nemesis nodded to Count Vladimer. "The time is now."  
  
Nodding Vladimer placed two fingers between his lips and whistled.  
  
People turned their heads to the noise as a group of the so-called nobles drew their swords. Raising his hand Nemesis released a black lightning bolt through his fingertips and directed at Phebe. People screamed and the Crystal flew into the air.  
  
Clio looked up, the sky was growing dark, black clouds formed over the palace and a feeling of dread came over her. Something was terribly wrong. Dropping her books she leapt out of the stump and began to run for home. She ran faster, hoping to reach her sister Calliope, but no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't escape the overwhelming sense of dread she felt emanating from the palace.  
  
Phebe screamed as the familiar black skirt and green bow fell before her; the crystal flew from her hands in shock as she ran to catch her friend. "Charon!"  
  
Charon looked up at her Queen and smiled. "You're alright Phebe."  
  
Slowly the teardrops rolled down her cheeks. "That attack was meant for me Charon!"  
  
"Phebe, protect the crystal."  
  
Her glove brushed against Phebe's cheek before Sailor Charon disappeared from sight. "Charon!"  
  
Slowly Phebe looked up, her eyes finding the crystal just as it fell into the waiting hands of Count Vladimer.  
  
"Vladimer! Throw me the crystal!"  
  
Vladimer grinned at Phebe. "I think not my Queen. Without this you are powerless, and I am in control."  
  
"Calliope!" Her eyes gazed upon her sister as she ran to the house, but it wasn't Calliope. "Melpomene! Where's Calliope?"  
  
"It's alright Clio, She's gone to get Thalia."  
  
Clio looked up into her sister's eyes and slowly she began to shake. "What's wrong? What happened?!"  
  
"Clio...the eliminators attacked while Mom was on Venus..."  
  
  
  
*The Eliminators?*  
  
*A group of extremists. They systematically massacred hundreds of Astrals during the era.*  
  
  
  
Pain of betrayal ran rampant through Phebe's eyes as she realized what had happened. "Vladimer..."  
  
"King Vladimer." He grinned, raising the Crystal above his head. "Crystal! Destroy the Queen!"  
  
  
  
"...Where's Mother? What happened to Mother?!"  
  
Melpomene shook her head. "Mother and...Euterpe."  
  
"No!" Clio fell into her sister's arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Clio."  
  
Above the palace the dark storm displayed her rage.  
  
  
  
Orange and yellow flashed before Phebe as the destructive beam of light was blocked by the sword of Venus. "Venus!"  
  
Venus glanced back at her Queen. "Get out of here Phebe! Run!"  
  
"No! I can't leave without the crystal!"  
  
Vladimer laughed. "You'll never leave here alive! The Moon goddess will die today!" He raised the crystal higher, black armored creatures rose from the floorboards and charged into the fray, ready to hack the distraught Queen into pieces.  
  
"Flame Sniper!"  
  
Venus smiled briefly and nodded to Mars. "Jupiter! Get the Queen out of here!  
  
Phebe screamed as Jupiter lifted her over her shoulder and began to run. "No! I won't leave!"  
  
"I'm sorry my Queen."  
  
"I have to protect the crystal! My DUTY!!!."  
  
  
  
Calliope paused only briefly at the sight of her sobbing sister before glancing fretfully at the black storm above the palace. "Melpomene, we have to get out of here!"  
  
Melpomene nodded while Thalia looked at her sister questioningly. "What's wrong? Why is Clio so sad?"  
  
Clio sobbed, planting herself to the ground. "Mommy! I won't leave until I see Mom!."  
  
Melpomene looked at her younger sister sadly and lifted her in her arms. Calliope nodded, lifting Thalia into hers as they began to run for escape.  
  
As they ran Clio's screams of pain still echoed through the night. "Mother!!"  
  
=======================End of Part 1======================  
  
"Why did you stop Setsuna?"  
  
Setsuna set down her tea, looking at her young friend. "It's late, and it's a long story."  
  
"But what happened to Phebe? And Clio? Vladimer couldn't have won."  
  
Setsuna nodded, standing. "I'll tell you the rest tomorrow."  
  
Pheobe shook her head. "I'm not going to leave until I hear the end of the story."  
  
Setsuna smiled. "All right, Guest room is down the hall. Sweet dreams."  
  
Pheobe sighed as she stood up, following Setsuna to the rooms. She had to admit, she had grown a little tired. 


	2. ..The stars will light the way..

Disclaimer: By now you probably know I don't own Sailor Moon, so I'll spare you the legal mumbo jumbo.  
  
=========================================================  
  
Pheobe yawned sleepily as she sat down at the table and slowly sipped her juice. Setsuna smiled as she distributed the eggs. "So, you're awake."  
  
Pheobe nodded. "What happened in the rest of the story?"  
  
"Setsuna cooked breakfast, then ate some herself."  
  
"What?" Pheobe turned around as Haruka grinned and slipped into her seat.  
  
"What story were you telling?"  
  
Setsuna set down her plate and took a place at the table. "You've never heard it. I was telling Pheobe the history of her planet."  
  
"Oh? What history?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
===========================================  
  
Clio was one of nine sisters. Of those nine only 3 of her sisters had been on the moon when Vladimer had stolen the crystal.  
  
  
  
*Woah woah woah. What happened?*  
  
*This is the middle of the story Haruka.*  
  
*Could you explain a few things?*  
  
*But that would take forever. Setsuna?*  
  
*I could give a brief background.*  
  
  
  
After Vladimer had stolen the Empyrium Crystal from Queen Pheobe the gap between Lunarians and Astrals had only grown worse. Maintaining power was easier with a common enemy and the Astrals made easy targets. Clio and her sisters were lucky to have escaped on time for Vladimer had plans, for the Astrals on the moon, and none were good.  
  
Phebe had made a successful escape but it didn't matter. With the Empyrium Crystal in his hands Vladimer was beyond contest.  
  
Several people were not at all happy with Vladimer's rise to power. Nemesis was no different. He had helped the Count become king and he had begun to grow tired of Vladimer's constant possession of the treasure. Although what Vladimer chose to do with the crystal seemed for the moment amusing. Two years after usurping the thrown of the Queen things had grown steadily worse. Lunarians swept up in the hatred began to demand a better solution to the Astrals.  
  
Vladimer sighed, turning the crystal around in his palm. "Nemesis."  
  
The dark robed figure separated from the shadows and formed near Vladimer. "The Lunarians seem unhappy Vladimer."  
  
"Unhappy. The greedy idiots want more."  
  
"Yes, a solution."  
  
Vladimer smiled, closing his hand around the crystal. "Why not give them their own little planet?"  
  
"That's a little too generous."  
  
"They won't live long enough to appreciate it. Not many can survive a dead planet."  
  
  
  
Clio sighed, shivering slightly within their shack. After two years of trying to reach Pluto they had only made it as far as Ganymede. Sadly she looked at her little sister Thalia and tore off another chunk of bread from the loaf. "Here."  
  
Thalia nodded, nibbling slowly on her meal. "Will Calliope and Melpomene be back soon?"  
  
Clio nodded. "I hope so." But her assurances of their sisters' return could not shake the dreadful feeling in her gut as she began to fear the worst had happened. It had been hours since Melpomene and Calliope had left to find food and they still hadn't returned. Clio could only assume something terrible had happened.  
  
  
  
It was at this same time a young silver haired maiden had found silent refuge in a bar on Pluto. Silently she pulled her cloak closer around her, taking care to conceal the silver lock of which she was known for. The other Senshi were said to have successfully escaped execution, fleeing their planets and going into hiding. Charon was the only exception, and the one death among the senshi. Jupiter had brought Phebe to safety and kept her moving, she was ushered to one Senshi and the next, constantly on the run; for although Vladimer had stopped caring, he never stopped pursuing her. Phebe was a loose thread; her death would mean absolute power over the system of planets.  
  
"My Lady."  
  
Phebe looked up at the servant before her, smiling at the serene face of his lady the servant continued. "My lady I've been ordered to take you to another safe house."  
  
"I thought Venus was taking me. What's happened?"  
  
"My lady Venus has been detained for the moment. She sent me in her place and said to inform you she would be along shortly, but we must leave now."  
  
Phebe nodded. "Where are we headed?"  
  
"Uranus. Mercury will take you from there."  
  
  
  
Clio looked out the window nervously as Thalia finished her bread. It was much later then usual and her sisters still had not returned. Fearfully she looked to the sky. Nightfall. She remembered what Calliope had told her. 'If Melpomene and I don't return when the night falls, you must take Thalia and run. You two must make it to Pluto at all costs."  
  
Clio sighed as she slid down the wall. Take Thalia to Pluto. But Pluto wasn't safe anymore. No place was safe for an Astral. Looking to the sky she bent to her knees and began a silent prayer. 'By the Celestial Stars please keep my sisters safe.'  
  
"Clio?"  
  
Clio stood up and turned to her sister. "Thalia we have to go."  
  
"What about Melpomene and Calliope?"  
  
"They'll...I...They said to go on without us, they're okay." For the first time in her life, Clio had lied.  
  
It worked and Thalia nodded to her sister trustingly. Smiling Clio took her sister's hand. Nodding Clio lead her sister to the back door, turning the knob. As she opened the door Clio stopped in her tracks.   
  
"Calliope!"  
  
Calliope nodded, standing before her two younger sisters in torn rags.  
  
  
  
Vladimer nodded standing on the balcony in elegant black and gold robes as he looked out towards the planets and past Pluto, then began to address the subjects below him.  
  
"My fellow Lunarians! Today you will fear no more! Today we enact the final solution of our hated brethren the Astrals."  
  
Humbly he nodded to Nemesis, who stepped forward on queue. Nodding to each other Vladimer raised the Crystal and allowed it to glow. Following after Nemesis brought his hands out as his black energy gathered around the stray meteors and asteroids in orbit, pulling them together by a magnetic force.  
  
  
  
Phebe looked at her the servant as he guided her through the streets. "What's your name?"  
  
The servant looked at Phebe, unsure of what to tell her. Finally he chose to volunteer the truth. "Pan."  
  
"You're an Astral?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You shouldn't be guiding me."  
  
Pan stopped to look at to Silver Goddess. "Because I am an Astral?"  
  
Phebe shook her head, fearful she had offended her guide. "No. If we get caught, you're in more danger. They could."  
  
"They could kill me? That may be, but I'm willing to take the risk."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your our last hope My Queen."  
  
Pan looked at Phebe as he heard her gasp, then followed her gaze to the sky.  
  
  
  
Clio nearly ran as she followed her sister, pulling Thalia along in a desperate attempt to keep up. "Calliope, stop going so fast. What happened to Melpomene?"  
  
"We ran into trouble."  
  
"Melpomene?"  
  
Calliope shook her head sadly. "She was captured helping me escape."  
  
  
  
*Wait, what happened to Melpomene?*  
  
*They were caught stealing.*  
  
*Stealing?*  
  
*May I continue?*  
  
*Sorry.*  
  
  
  
They turned to their sister as Thalia screamed, then pointed to the sky. Quickly they followed her gaze and looked up. Behind Pluto meteors and asteroids gathered from all directions, forming into a sphere.  
  
"What's going on?" Gasped Clio.  
  
  
  
Vladimer grinned as the last meteor fell into place and the sphere blackened to the very image of death.   
  
"My fellow Lunarians, I give you Atropos!"  
  
  
  
*Atropos?*  
  
*The Death planet.*  
  
  
  
Atropos was indeed the planet of death, throughout the years Astrals were ferried to the dark planet. Few lasted a full year, and only a handful managed to survive the two years following the creation of the dead planet.  
  
Considering these new developments, Vladimer might have been thrilled his plans were so successful. Yet there was one factor he had not counted on.  
  
Vladimer stared into his palm down at the blackened crystal, scowling as he closed his hand tightly around it. "Nemesis!"  
  
The dark figure formed out of the shadows before his kind. "Yes?"  
  
"It's black, why did the Empyrium Crystal turn black?"  
  
"I don't know. Perhaps the Moon Goddess would have better insight?"  
  
Vladimer scowled. "Increase the search for Phebe, I want her found and brought here. I will have answers for this."  
  
  
  
Three sisters gathered around a small table, a meager dinner set before them. "Happy birthday Clio."  
  
Clio smiled at her sister Calliope. "We made it to Saturn."  
  
Thalia smiled. "We have a gift for you."  
  
Calliope reached beneath the table and laid out a brown shawl for their sister.   
  
  
Meanwhile on Saturn Phebe sat before an old dusty mirror as she ran her fingers through silver hair. She sighed sadly staring at her reflection. At 21 she should be having parties, looking for her king. But here she was on the run; there was no time for courtship now. All that mattered was survival.  
  
"Phebe!"  
  
Phebe turned around immediately, looking at Uranus in surprise. "Uranus? What's wrong?"   
  
"Phebe we have to leave now!"  
  
The young queen jumped as she heard the commotion within the other room. "Guards?"  
  
Uranus nodded as she grabbed her Queen and pulled her out the window.  
  
  
  
The Captain paused as he witnessed the two forms escape. "Head around back! cut them off!"  
  
Phebe picked up her feet, trying to keep up with her guardian. "Uranus! I can't keep up!"  
  
Uranus looked back as Phebe stumbled onto the ground, falling over the loose strands of her hair. "Phebe we have to run!"  
  
"My hair's caught."  
  
Glancing over at the tangles of silver it was clear the hair was indeed tangled. Not skipping a beat the Senshi pulled her saber and hacked off the silver locks just above her queen's shoulders. Sheathing her sword Uranus took her queen once more by the arm. "Come on!"  
  
Hesitating only once Phebe nodded, following her guardian with greater speed.  
  
  
  
"I think they're in here!"  
  
The three sisters turned their heads as the door flew open and they looked on the faces of five guards.  
  
"Astrals!"  
  
Without skipping a beat Calliope grabbed the shawl and barreled into the guards. "Run!"  
  
Clio nodded and grabbed her sister, pulling her out the other door.  
  
  
  
Uranus skidded to a stop just before she ran head first into the three guards before her. Letting go of her charge she prepared to attack.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
The guards breathed a sigh of relief as the attack fizzled.  
  
"Uranus what happened?"  
  
Uranus drew her saber, preparing to attack. "Just get out of here Phebe! I'll hold them off."  
  
Phebe nodded, not wishing to argue with her protector as she ran.  
  
  
  
Clio ran, pulling Thalia around a corner. "Clio look out!"  
  
Clio looked up just in time to see three of the guards and a tall sandy haired woman before she skidded to a stop, crashing into the three men.  
  
The guards shouted their protests as the sandy haired woman ran and they immediately grabbed hold of Clio, wrestling her under control before she let go of Thalia's arm. "Run Thalia! get out of here!"  
  
==================End of Part 2=======================  
  
Setsuna stood, placing the empty dishes in the sink.  
  
Pheobe looked at the older woman. "That's it?"  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "I've been telling the story too long. We'll take a break before I continue. I thought you had a race today Haruka."  
  
Haruka shook her head. "No races today. Actually I'd like to hear the end of the story too."  
  
Setsuna nodded. "Meet me in the sitting room after an hour, I'll tell the rest. Right now isn't it time for lunch?"  
  
Pheobe looked at her watch. "That's right! I was supposed to meet Ellie for lunch!"  
  
Haruka watched as Pheobe rushed out the door and turned to her friend. "So, what did happen to Clio?"  
  
Setsuna smiled, sipping her tea. "Nice try, but this is Pheobe's story, you'll just have to wait until she gets back." 


	3. ...when the sun sets on hate...

"Phebe? Thats your name isn't it?"  
  
Pheobe nodded to Ellie as she finished her sandwich. "She's also telling me about a girl named Clio, Actually I should go back so she can finish telling the story."  
  
"You think I could hear the story? You've already told me whats happened so Setsuna won't have to tell it again."  
  
Pheobe nodded. "Alright."  
  
  
Haruka looked up as the two girls entered the house. "Your late."  
  
Pheobe nodded as they both settled onto the couch. "I told Ellie she could hear the story."  
  
  
"What story?"   
  
All four girls turned to the door awknowledging Hotaru and Michiru. Setsuna set her tead down and gestured for the two to sit. I was telling Pheobe and Haruka about Clios.  
  
The two girls nodded, sitting down, Michiru layed her hands gracefully upon her lap. "So what happened?"  
  
Setsuna gazed off in thought for a moment. "Well lets see..Clio had just been captured by the patrols...."  
  
===============================================  
  
They shoved her into the transport ship, she slid across the floor before stopping at the feet of a young man. The guards smirked before slamming the door shut.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Clio looked up as the man helped her to her feet. "I think so..just a few bruises."  
  
He smiled. "My name is Helicaon."  
  
"Your Lunarian."  
  
Helicaon nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Why am I here? Vladimer is running out of Astrals to punish these days. Lately he's had to move onto Lunarians who sympathize with them."  
  
Clio nodded. "My name is Clio, where are we headed?"  
  
"We're on a one way trip to Atrapos. and before you mention it. The ship stinks bacuse it used to carry garbage." He shrugged. "It's luggage has just been upgraded to people."  
  
"I was wondering about that smell. Are all these people sympathizers?"  
  
Helicaon shrugged. "Some are sympathizers. Others are Astrals, former guards of the Queen. Basically anyone who is looked upon as a threat to Vladimar."  
  
  
  
"Alright scum, to your quarters."  
  
Clio looked at the guards, they had already begun to push through the crowd, seperating male from female. "Whats going on?"  
  
"We're being seperated for the journey. Go with them and I'll meet you after the trip."  
  
"Your lieing, you don't know when you'll see me again."  
  
Helicaon grinned slightly. "Astral powers right? Okay I'll try to find you if I can after the trip."  
  
Clio smilled. "Better."  
  
She looked up at the guard before he shoved her towards the girls quarters.  
  
The ship had no windows and very little air, the fact that several people were crammed into one area didn't help much either. There was barely any space to move and it took quite a bit of navigating for Clio to find her way around the quarters. But everything seemed to open up when she took sight of the woman before her. It had been four years but she could never forget that nobel. The hair was at a much shorter length but the silver locks were unmistakable. "My Lady?"  
  
Phebe turned around, coming face to face with the young lady with her long lavender braid. She remembered the events of that fateful day in every detail, and there wasn't a moment she could forget the meeting with the young Astral, so it was to no surprise she had little trouble uttering the name of the girl before her. "Clio."  
  
  
*Wait. Phebe was captured? You never told us that part.*  
  
*Be patient, I'll explain everything.*  
  
  
  
Vladimer looked up at the dark figure before him. "They found her?"  
  
Nemesis nodded. "Yes, and they apprehended her along with a few Astrals. Unfortunatly the Senshi Uranus had managed to escape."  
  
"Yet they still managed to capture the Queen."  
  
"There is one flaw in the plan Vladimer. Apparently Phebe was apprehended by those unaware of your special request. Currently the Queen is on her way to Atrapos."  
  
Vladimer scowled. "Have those responsible executed, and bring the ship to me."  
  
  
  
"My lady, what are you doing here?"  
  
Phebe looked at the girl. "Apparently I'm on my way to a new home."  
  
Clio nodded. "Your hair is shorter."  
  
Phebe looked at her strands of silver, although she missed it, it shocked her how light her head had become. "I wasn't benefitting much from the previous style."  
  
"You never did tell me your name."  
  
Phebe smiled slightly. "Phebe."  
  
"The Queen?"  
  
That very moment the ship began to tilt and bump around, knocking everyone off their feet.  
  
Phebe shook her head, steadying herself as the ship continued to rock. "Whats going on."  
  
Clio looked up, trying to get a view of the door. "They were going the wrong way."  
  
"They've probably gone this way hundreds of times, what would make them take a wrong turn?"   
  
"I don't know, but they're all very worried about it, so their in a hurry to get to their destination."  
  
During the long hours of the Journey Clio and Phebe began to learn more about eachother. Phebe learned about each one of Clio's 8 sisters and looked upon her new companion sadly as she was told about 3 of their fates, the rest missing with no hope of finding them.  
  
Clio learned of Phebe's pain at losing the crystal, the tragic death of her Senshi Charon and how she had been moved from one senshi to the next, kept under close protection. she told her about Neptune's beauty, Jupitar's amazing strength and how she had lifted Phebe and carried her out of the palace to flee to safety. Then Clio listened perplexed as Phebe told her of the last time she had seen Uranus, how her attack had failed to work.  
  
"Is there something wrong Clio?" Phebe looked at her companion, who had taked on a fretful expression.   
  
"We're stopping."  
  
"Where?"  
  
For a few moments Clio said nothing, then finally replied with incredible shock to everyone around her. "The Moon."  
  
  
  
The light peeked in as the guards opened the doors. "Alright, file out and stay clos. NOW!"  
  
The women jumped to their feet and proceeded to exit the chamber, not wishing to anger their captor further. The moon was just as beautiful as Phebe and Clio had remembered but to Clio it seemed to have lost some of it magic, the waters no longer shined as they used to and the sickening feeling of fear ran rampent through the streets.  
The palace was just as Phebe had remembered, the fountains and long walkway that lead to the main entrance still remained intact, with only a few improvements. Tall poles had been erected in rows on each side of the walk, with what looked like dolls on every other pole, sometimes she swore she could see one of those dolls move.   
  
"HALT!"  
  
The Guard held out his hand and waited for his tour of misfits to stop. When he was satisfied he began to speak, indicating the rows of poles. "Everyone be on their best behavior. The King has a public collection for disobedients, and he has been looking to add on."  
  
Everyone turned their heads upward and gasped in shock. Atop the poles were not dolls, but rows of people, tortored, maimed and strung up down the walkway for all to look upon.  
Clio shook uncontrollably, the pain and fear was unbearable, many of these people were still alive her eyes forced herself to look up again as she caught the familier entity just ahead. Nothing could prepare her for what she saw. Strung upon a pole just above her head was her sister Erato. She still wore the silck dress mother had given her on her 18th birthday, the one all her sisters had pitched in to buy, but no life remained in those eyes, her body was void of any life.  
Looking across she came across the entity that had signalled her. The life the still lingered, begging for mercy. Her eyes forced through pain to look upon her sister. Terpsichore managed to lift her head weakly and meet eyes with Clio, her feet bled from blisters and daggers, staining the pole red. Terpsichore had been forced to dance for days before she met her sister's fate.  
  
Tears ran down her cheeks as she began to scream. Phebe glanced at her friend in surprise, but Clio refused to stop screaming. Everyone turned to look at the sobbing maiden while Phebe began to shake Clio. "Clio stop it, please calm down!"  
  
Clio just shook her head, still screaming for the pain of her family.  
  
"Someone stop that girl!"  
  
The guard drew his sword, ready to slaughter the screaming girl into silence. Phebe gasped, pulling Clio close. "No please! I can calm her down!"  
  
The guard sneered and pushed Phebe aside, forcing her to the ground. "Clio!"  
  
Raising the sword the guard began to bring it down in a swift motion for Clio's neck. Looking up at her executioner Clio stared him down with painful angry eyes, coldly and emotionlessly she spoke the two most important words she had ever said in her life. "Psychic Blast."  
  
The guard dropped his sword, crying out as he grabbed his head. A ball of purple and magenta energy exploded before the guard as he screamed in fright and vanished. People stared in shok at this new power, not believing what they had just seen. Slowly Clio began to return to her senses, relizing what she had done. No one dared move for fear this girl might attack once again. Taking a few steps back Clio helped Phebe too her feet and began to run. Having little choice in the matter Phebe followed and together they jumped off the walkway and into the lake below.  
  
*I thought the Senshi couldn't use their power*  
  
*They couldn't*  
  
*but Clio could*  
  
*I never said that Clio was a senshi.*  
  
  
Over the next few weeks word got out about the Astral maiden who possessed Senshi abilities. Her legend spread like wildfire, giving hope to those who had lost it. Word spread as far as Atrapos. The queen lived, and she had found a new warrior, a maiden who possesed the powers of a senshi.  
This made Vladimer no more happier, Nemesis himself did not care, this conflict still served to amuse him, and if Vladimer grew angrier there was the possibility he might unlease his hatred in the dungeons. People devised such creative torcher when they grew angry.  
  
"How can this girl exist? A new senshi...and an Astral at that! How did this happen Nemesis?"  
  
"Perhaps we might take more extreme measures?"  
  
Vladimer looked at Nemesis. "Explain."  
  
"The Empyrium Crystal has the power to destroy planets."  
  
Vladimer smiled darkly, looking at the crystal in his palm.  
  
Word traveled fast as the decree was read throughout the system of planets. The Queen and her Senshi would turn themselves in, or Mars would be the first planet destroyed by the Empyrium Crystal.  
  
  
Phebe sighed watching Clio, she had lost nearly everything five sisters, a mother and her home. Her people were dieing and they were forced to hide in the old building that had been Clio's home for 5 years.  
  
"What did you want to say Phebe?"  
  
Phebe looked at her friend, unsure of how to start. "It's about Vladimer."  
  
"He wants us dead."  
  
"He's going to destroy Mars."  
  
Clio turned her head, looking at Phebe as she continued. "He wants us to turn ourselves in."  
  
"So he can kill us."  
  
Phebe nodded. Clio sighed, laying back on her bed as she stared out the window, resting her hand on the wall. As a second thought she slid the board aside and reached withen the space and retrieved a book.   
Phebe watched curiously, sitting on the bed next to Clio.  
  
"Mom, Euterpe, Melpomene, Calliope, Erato, Terpsichore. I hardly have anyone left anymore. I don't know where my other sisters are." She sighed, running her hand along the book. "And still people are dieing, because of us."  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
Clio sighed, setting down her book. "We'll give him what he wants."  
  
*They just turned themselves in?*  
  
*Not exactly*  
  
They spent the night preparing for a task which would nearly drain Clio completely. Tonight she would attempt the namesake of her people and complete a task that would save the planets. Clio would call down the stars and journey to the spiritual plane.  
  
"Take my hand."  
  
Phebe nodded, joining hands with her companion. Once satisfied, Clio continued. "Just relax, We'll only have one chance to do this."  
  
It took most of the night, the message was sent across the solar system and when it was over, Clio collapsed in exaustion. Quetly Phebe carried her friend to bed, moving the covers over her. She would let Clio sleep. Tommorow they would save the planets.  
  
*Well what did they do?*  
  
*Meaning?*  
  
*What was the message?*  
  
*I'll get to that*  
  
Clio glanced at the Silver goddess as they stared ahead towards the main entrance. "Are you ready for this?"  
  
Phebe nodded. "Lets go."  
  
Together they walked down the main walk. Over the last four years they had grown so much, and now they walked towards the palace to meet their destiny.  
  
===================================  
  
Setsuna finished her tea and stood, making her way towards the kitchen.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Setsuna turned to Pheobe. "Yes?"  
  
"You just stopped, you have to tell us the rest."  
  
"I thought you might like to take a break, we have been sitting for 4 hours."  
  
Ellie stood, joining in Pheobe's protest. "We'd really like to hear what happened."  
  
Setsuna poured another cup of tea then glanced at the group. "You all feel the same way?"  
  
Five heads nodded in unison. Finally Setsuna returned to her seat and began to continue. "By the time Phebe and Clio had reached the main gate the alarm had already begun to sound...."  
  
======================================  
  
"My Lord!"  
  
Vladimer looked down at the guard, beckoning him to continue.  
  
"My Lord they're here! The Astral and the Goddess."  
  
Vladimer nodded. "Apprehand them. You may kill the Astral, but bring Phebe to me."  
  
"Yes My lord." The Guard backed out and rushed to report back to his unit.  
  
Nemesis reformed before Vladimer. "Excelent work Vladimer."  
  
Vladimer nodded. "Still naieve as ever. The Queen is playing right into my hands."  
  
Capturing the two was easier said then done. It seemed luck was on their side as the guard seemed to be occupied with other things, but what Vladimer had ordered was not ignored and efforts were combined to cut off the advance of the two determined women.  
  
Phebe and Clio stopped as they found themselves surrouded on all sides and the two knew they had been caught.  
  
One of the guards smiled slyly. "You should pass no further without an escort ladies."  
  
From the crowd came another familier voice. "I Quite agree."  
  
The guards and women turned to look as eight cloaks flew into the air and the planetary senshi drew their swords.  
  
Phebe smiled as Earth approached. "You should proceed no further."  
Slowly she brought her blade to the throat of the captain of the guard.  
  
Jupitar nodded to the two girls. "Go ahead! We'll continue this."  
  
Clio and Phebe nodded as a path was created. "Where will we find Vladimer?" Questioned Clio.  
  
"Follow me, I have an idea."  
  
Clio nodded as she broke into a run, following the Queen down the hall.  
  
  
They hadn't proceeded very far when Nemesis formed before the two girls. "Where do you plan to go?"  
  
Phebe took a step back in shock. "High Priest Nierobe!"  
  
"Actually, it's Nemesis. The King wishes to speak with you both."  
  
Phebe scowled. "The king is false and you know it."   
  
"That may be, but he makes things intresting for me. My lady, Astral. If you will."  
  
Nemesis opened his cloak, revealing misty blackness as he beckoned them to step inside.  
  
Clio ans Phebe exchanged glances then nodded as the approached this mysterious figure. The shroud closed behind them and Nemesis retreated back into the shadows.  
  
Vladimer drummed his fingers lightly on the throne and straightened as he watched Nemesis step out of the shadows, leading with him a woman of short silver hair and an Astral with long violet braid and lake blue eyes.  
  
"Phebe, A pleasure for you to visit. Your hair has become much shorter then when I saw you last. And who is this servant you have brought with you?"  
  
Phebe scowled. "She is no Servant. Her name is Clio, she chose to accompany me on this journey."  
  
Vladimer nodded. "Oh I see, so this is the Astral with Senshi abilities is it? Very well. Nemesis you may leave."  
  
Nemesis nodded, retreating back into the shadows.  
  
"Well, I suppose you are wondering why I asked you here."  
  
Clio nodded. "You want to know something, and then your going to kill us."  
  
Vladimer looked at Clio, staring her down for a moment before shoving the black Empyrium crystal out for both to see. "The Crystal is Black! Why?"  
  
Phebe glanced at the crystal before turning her gaze back to Vladimer. "You have corrupted it."  
  
"I have given it new purpose!"  
  
"In Hatred! The Crystal was never meant for that purpose.It's duty is to serve life! not create death."  
  
*I understand.*  
  
*Whats that?*  
  
*They couldn't use their powers, not with the crystal corrupted.*  
  
*Smart girl, but you'll have to let me continue the story.*  
  
Clio looked at the silver goddess before tiurning back to Vladimer. "Your reign is over Vladimer. Your actions will not be allowed to continue."  
  
Vladimer laughed, taking the girl's words as a joke. "And what can you do about it Astral? The Crystal may have changed but I assure you, it still works quite well."  
  
"This is my destiny."  
  
Vladimer narrowed his eyes. "We shall see Astral."  
  
With those words the battle had begun. Daggers flew as magic began to build. Once again Clio began to call upon the power of her ancestry. Power began to build as Astral abilities and the Empyrium crystal clashed heads. Making sure Vladimer was occupied with the young Astral Phebe began her approach, making her way towards Vladimer.  
  
Clio's brow furrowed in determination. The Crystal had incredible power, Vladimer was only playing with her. Concentrating harder she gathered her energy. Calliope, Mother, Thalia, Melpomene, Erato, Terpsichore, Euterpe, Polyhymnia, Urania. For them she would continue. Just a little longer alll she needed was a little more time for Phebe.  
  
Just a little further, Phebe took another step, carefully reaching forward for the crystal. Just a little more, her hand closed around the crystal as she pulled, trying to wrest it from Vladimer's grip.  
  
Mercury winced as blood began to trickle down her side. This wasn't getting them anywhere. No matter how hard they fought the guards just kept coming. After years of attempting not to rely on their powers the Senshi had failed, they needed their special attacks if they were to survive for much longer.  
  
Finally exausted Clio collapsed in a heap, she had done all she could, now it was up to Phebe. The sudden lapse in Clio's efforts awoke Vladimer from his deep concentration. He glanced in surprise at the hand of the silver goddess closed around the crystal. With a grunt he swung his arm, sending the Queen across the throne room. Phebe slid against the wall with a grunt, the Crystal taking flight for the second time in 4 years. Their eyes met, following to the crystal as both scrambled toward to retrieve it. Vladimer reached there first, but his concern was not for the prized artifact, but the silver lady destined to control it. Grinning triumphantly Vladimer lifted her in the air, gripping tightly to her wrist.  
  
"You thought you won didn't you? Your slave lies dead and you hang at my mercy. What could have possibly possessed you to believe that you could have stopped me?"  
  
Clio blinked disbelieving as she began to float through empty space. So this was what death was like, emptiness.  
Looking ahead she smiled in recognition at the ebony braids of her sister Calliope. Calliope smiled back as she began to fade from view. Where was she going? Clio reached out in attempt to touch her sister. Her hand made contact with marble. Blinking slowly her vision began to clear. She was back in the Throne room. Her eyes widened as she looked at Vladimer, holding Phebe by a wrist. Her eyes searched for anything to help her friend when they fell upon a small black object. Just a few feet ahead was the coveted black crystal.  
  
Vladimer smiled as his other hand closed around Phebe's throat. "Your reign ended 4 years ago Phebe. Times have changed now. This is my kingdom now! Your Senshi are powerless."  
  
Slowly she inched forward, too weak to stand her progress was gradual, her hand reached for the possession of power.  
  
Phebe began to turn blue as she stared helplessly into Vladimer's gloating eyes. She was going to die, her lungs screamed for air. Slowly her eyes fell upon Clio. When had she woken up? She watched as the Astral began to reach for the black crystal ahead. Just a little further and she would have it.  
"Where are your Guardians now Phebe? can't they save you?"  
He stopped, following Phebe's gaze as Clio began to close her hand around the crystal. "No!"  
  
The crystal was warm to the touch, and as she made contact Clio felt a surge of energy filter through her.  
  
Mercury grabed her side as she collapsed to the floor, her eyes went up to the guard as he began to lower his sword.  
  
Clio's hand squeezed the crystal as her heart began to call out for help. The senshi needed their powers, they had to have their powers.  
Light filtered through the black face of the gem, lighting the room. Clio stared wide eyed as the blackness began to vanish and the crystal started to emit a humming noise. Light began to gather as the crystal withen her hand spun in a rainbow of color before finally releasing.  
  
The guard stumbled back, shielding his eyes as an intense blue light formed around Mercury. She could feel the power gathering in her as her energy began to build. She looked around, the same thing was happening to the other senshi. Their powers had returned.  
  
The silver crystal glowed with power above Clio's hand. Clio squinted, no longer able to take the brightness as it began to expand, covering vladimer with it's power before swallowing him entirely.  
Phebe dropped onto the floor, no longer held withen Vladimer's grip. She coughed, gasping for air as the crystal floated to the ground before her. Clio watched her friend then turned back to glance at her hand as she still felt the texture of a stone beneath her palm. Slowly she lifted her hand, viewing with amazement at the rainbow crystal that layed before her.  
  
====================End Of Part 3==========================  
  
Setsuna looked up as Haruka and Michiru stood from their seats. "Leaving already?"  
  
They both nodded. "Michiru wanted to see a play, I promised I'd go."  
  
Hotaru nodded. "I need to get to bed. Thank you for the story Setsuna."  
  
Setsuna nodded as the three exited the sitting room, leaving Ellie, Setsuna and Pheobe alone. After a few moments Ellie got to her feet.  
Pheobe looked at her friendquestioningly. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Home. Mamoru is probably wondering where I am by now."  
  
Pheobe nodded watching as her friend stepped out. 


	4. ...The Moon shall rise again.

Basically this ending just wraps up the lose threads, more of an aftermath on what happened. All explinations are contained withen this chapter.  
  
=====================================  
  
"Setsuna?"  
  
Setsuna looked at the purple haired girl. "Pheobe, your still here?"  
  
Pheobe nodded. "What happened afterwards?"  
  
Setsuna set down her tea. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You never finished your story. What did all that have to do with me?"  
  
Setsuna looked at the young senshi, sitting down beside her on the couch. "As I told you the first time I began the story. It has everything to do with you."  
  
"What happened after Vladimer was destroyed?"  
  
Setsuna leaned back as she struggled to remember the past events. "Lets see..After the seperation of the Empyrium Crystal Clio was exausted. She slept for days in the royal bedroom..."  
  
==========================================  
  
Clio opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light of the room, unsure where she was.   
  
"Your awake."  
  
Clio turned her head to face the young maiden at her bedside, her attire resembled that of a uniform and it was clear that this girl was a servant at the castle.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"3 days, The Queen requested I summon her the minute you awoke."  
  
"Phebe?"  
  
The maiden smiled. "Of course, wait here."  
  
As she stood Clio reached out, taking the girl's arm. "Don't bother. I'd like to surprise her."  
  
With the young maiden's help Clio managed to get dressed with minimal difficulty. Despite her assurences otherwise she was still exausted, and putting on an elegant gown the likes of which she had never worn in her life didn't exactly help matters.  
Once satisfied the Astral had been proporly clothed the maiden servant guided her in the direction of the conferance room where Phebe would be waiting.  
  
Clio took a few nervous breaths as she travelled through the elegant corridors of the moon palace. This time no guards stopped her. Not only that, they waited to the side while she passed. For a girl who had survived years in poverty and rejected by society, this was an entirely new experience. Slowly she placed her hands on the doors leading to the main conferance door and pushed them open.  
  
Nine heads looked up from their table as they gazed upon the Astral.  
Clio glanced around the room, picking out each senshi that was seated at the table. They looked so different without their uniforms, dressed in elegant royal gowns similer to Clio's own attire. Finally her eyes reached the end where they fell upon the one person she truly recognized. Phebe's cropped silver hair had been managed to form her familiar odongos, and while no silver pigtails hung from their respected positions, the style was still an elegant representation of the Silver Goddess.  
  
Phebe smiled. "Welcome to the conference room Clio."  
  
Clio nodded, trying unsuccessfully to curtsy for her queen. "Thank you my Lady."  
  
"I'm still Phebe, lets spare the formalities, You've earned that much at the very least."  
  
"Thank you Phebe."  
  
Phebe smiled, rising from her seat. "I should thank you. You saved us all Clio."  
  
"I was never alone."  
  
Phebe nodded, approaching her friend. "Neptune? The wand please."  
  
The marine haired woman nodded as she stood, presenting a small white wand with two curved horns to her queen. Phebe bowed her head gratefully, accepting the wand as she revealed the rainbow gem in her other hand. "Clio, you are the one person I can entrust to keep the Sailor gem safe."  
Calmly she placed the gem between the two horns of the wand and offered the treasure to Clio. "Take this, and guard it with your life."  
  
Clio shook her head, pushing the item away. "I can't Phebe. It's too great a gift, the gem belongs in you hands."  
  
Phebe smiled. "You called the sailor powers out The result was this gem. If it returns to the Empyrium Crystal anyone can control it, just like before. Clio the seperation must remain, and you are the only one I could think of worthy of this honor."  
  
Clio nodded. "Can I make a request?"  
  
Phebe nodded. "Anything."  
  
"I want a planet."  
  
The other senshi nearly chocked, caught off guard by Clio's outrageous request.  
  
"Why Clio?"  
  
"You may be trusting enough, but I am well aware of the damage already done to my people. It would take centuries for us to recover from these times, we might never be accepted. I want a planet so they may be able to live in peace."  
  
Phebe nodded in agreement. "A noble request Clio. But how are we going to get a planet?"  
  
Clio nodded, considering the thought, she looked at the conferance table, her gaze moving among all the senshi. Clearly all feared she would make an attempt on their home world. She smiled at the thought, knowing her next proposal would stun them all.  
  
  
  
Clio shivered , gazing at the dead rock beneath her. Over the next few weeks everyone had been evacuated from Atropos, but the feeling of death still lingered in the smell and atmosphere of the dead planet.  
"Are you alright Clio?"  
  
Clio looked at her friend and nodded. Phebe was dressed for the occassion in one of the most beautiful gowns she had ever seen. The Astral smiled remembering how the silver goddess had offered a similer gown to her for the occassion, one which she had promptly refused to wear. She had enough experience with those confining royal gowns to last her lifetime, which now looked to be a very extensive one.  
  
Looking back Clio noted the eight senshi, all proudly in the uniform of their planet. She smiled and gazed back still further, looking upon a council of 12 Astrals. These were the most powerful of her people that had managed to survive Vladimar's reign. Now they stood at ready to assist the Queen in a task that would finaly allow their people a home. Sighing she took out her wand and nodded to Phebe, who removed her own Crystal. Taking a deep breath she signalled her ready to the 8 Senshi and 12 waiting Astrals.  
  
Phebe nodded as she began to concentrate. Clio followed immediatly after while the senshi bowed in unison, followed by the Astrals. Gradually the crystal began to glow, the rainbow gem following suit until both glowed together, their auras extending over their weilders. Responding to the power the senshi began to glow in their own auras, the Astrals completing the circle as their light began to shine around their forms. Still Phebe continued to glow until finally her gown vanished, replaced with a white sailor uniform, the golden bows slowly forming into view on her outfit. Finally all was ready, Phebe opened her palms and released the power. Light spread across the planet, covering the surface and atmosphere as new life was reathed into the dead planet. Blue fields of grass and water appeared on the surface as the glowing magenta clouds formed in the sky. Slowly the light began to vanish into the planet. Phebe smiled, they had created the planet with success.  
  
Clio reached out her arms, catching Phebe as she collapsed.  
  
*so they created the planet?*  
  
*Yes.*  
  
*But what about Sailor Clios?*  
  
*I'm coming to that*  
  
  
  
Clio smiled, laying back against the grass as she stared into the sky, the beautiful atmosphere of Astral.  
  
*Wait, thats not clios?*  
  
*Be patient*  
  
"We did good Clio."  
  
Clio nodded to her friend. "Are you going to return to the moon?"  
  
Phebe nodded, sitting up. "Theres still a lot of work to do, but I did bring you a gift."  
  
Clio smiled, taking the box from her friend. "You've already given me a great gift Phebe."  
  
"This gift comes with the planet."  
  
Clio nodded as she lifted the lid, her eyes widened as she gazed at it's contents.  
  
"I had it specially made. I thought I would combine the colors of the clouds with your hair."  
  
Clio carefully reached inside, lifting the sailor moon to get a better view. The skirt reflected a deep magenta that matched the boots. The bows were a deep purple following a purple choker and magenta cuffs on the gloves. Finally the outfit was completed with it's own tiara, an amethyst jewel set in the center. "Phebe..this is amazing."  
  
"Once you put it on you will be able to transform back to it at any time."  
  
Clio nodded, setting the outfit back inside the box. "Phebe, I can't accept this."  
  
Phebe looked at her friend worridly. "Is something wrong with it?"  
  
Clio shook her head. "It's just the duty. Do you really want me as your guardian?"  
  
Phebe smiled, nodding. "I talked it over with the senshi and they agree, Clios needs someone to protect it."  
  
Clio looked at the silver maiden questioningly. "Clios?"  
  
"The planet."  
  
"I thought we agreed the name would be Astral."  
  
Phebe grinned. "We changed our minds."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Me, the Senshi and those 12 other Astrals of yours. After all, planets should be named for their heros."  
  
Clio looked at her friend blankly. "Hero is it? One day I'm going to find a better way to embaress you. I should speak with those elders and make sure you didn't just sway them with that crystal of yours."  
  
Phebe grinned. "That will be the day. Go ahead and ask for a new vote, you still won't get very far, the names stuck."  
  
Clio smiled, once again removing the uniform to look at it. "Clios right?" She sighed. "Well your still not getting me into another one of those gowns you have."  
  
"Deal."  
  
  
===========The End============  
  
"Thats it?"  
  
Setsuna nodded. "Thats the story. Clio lived out the rest of her life on Clios. She did eventually see the young Lunarian Helicaon again and Clio did get her revenge by naming her daughter, and then her grandaughter after the Moon Queen. Although I doubt the naming of two descendents could live up to having an entire planet named after you."  
  
"But what happened to Nemesis?"  
  
Setsuna set her tea down, folding her hands into her lap. "Did Usagi or the others ever tell you about the black moon?"  
  
"...Nemesis? and Wiseman?"  
  
Setsuna nodded. "The very same."  
  
"Alright, but just, one more thing."  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
"What happened to Clio's other sisters?"  
  
Setsuna thought back. "Lets see, if I remember Phebe did help Clio search for her remaining family. Urania was discovered near the end of Vladimer's reign and died on Atrapos Melpomene lived for a year on the planet and died from disease. Calliope died on Saturn at the hands of the guards who discovered them. Now Polyhymnia..She survived the dead planet and actually lived a very long life with her sister on Clios."  
  
"What about Thalia?"  
  
"Now that one remaned a mystery. Clio searched for Thalia the rest of her life. Phebe did everthing to search for Clio's youngest sister but she was never found. I don't think Clio ever stopped searching. To this day no one ever found her."  
  
"But you did."  
  
Setsuna smiled. "Your learning. Thalia moved to Earth after Clio had been caught, and she hid out the rest of her life in what is now Tokyo."  
  
"Tokyo? You mean right here?"   
  
Setsuna nodded. "Actually her descendents still live around here. Have you heard of an Osaka Naru?"  
  
Pheobe coughed, nearly choking. "Naru?!"  
  
Setsuna nodded "I don't remember how far it goes back, but the relation is there. If I'm not mistaken I believe the she would be considered your cousin."  
  
Pheobe nodded rising to her feet. "Thank you Setsuna."  
  
Setsuna nodded politely. "I'm glad I could help."  
She sipped her tea quietly as she watched Pheobe head out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pheobe took a deep breath, standing before the jewlery store for nearly 10 minutes before deciding to enter. Immediatly she was greeted by a tall red headed woman. "May I help you?"  
  
Pheobe nodded. "Actually, I came to see Naru?"  
  
The lady nodded politely, directing her to the stairs. Again Pheobe paused a few moments before knocking on the door, a voice rang clear, answering from the other side. "Who is it?"  
  
"My name is Pheobe."  
  
"Pheobe?"  
  
"I know Usagi."  
  
There was a slight pause as she heard the shuffling of feet, and the door swung open, revealing a young redhead with curly hair standing before her. "What did Usagi do this time?"  
  
Pheobe smiled. "Nothing, she just talks a lot about you. I was just wondering what you were like."  
  
Naru nodded. "Would you like to come in?"  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
===========END============ 


End file.
